You say Goodbye and I say hello
by AshLiz
Summary: Rachel Berry isn't who everyone thinks she is. When a face from the past shows up shes forced to reveal her true identity and face the past she thought she left behing. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to the sound of that dam alarm clock. My Uncle Hiram called from downstairs saying that my breakfeast was ready. Its really different living here with my uncles instead of my dad Charlie.

Wait a minute I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Bella Swan. I use to live with my dad in Forks Washington until my "loving" boyfriend left me. I fell into a state of depression and the only way my dad knew how to get me out of it was to ship me off to live with my uncles. My best friend Jacob Black didn't want me to go and I didn't either but I figured if I wanted to start over fresh and get out of this funk I needed to have a clean slate. I decided to change my name, my attitude, and my fahsion sense.

My uncles helped me out. They brought joy to my life in the form of music. I have always appreciated music but I never sang it. I finally sang and boy oh boy do I have a voice. It shocked everyone especially me.

Bing Bing. Oh crap that was a fact half hour of running on my eliptical. I tend to get lost in thought a lot.

I get ready for school kiss my uncles goodbye and head to McKinley in my black volvo. Yea I know it brings back bad memories but I couldn't find another car I love more.

I got to school and was immediatley met with a slushie. Yup my life couldn't get worse. So no I didn't have the perfect life and all of this teasing, taunting, and slushing has not helped my depression but as my uncles like to say I: "put on my show face and let everything roll right off me."

I was currently dating Finn. I thought dating the quarterback would help me with the slushie facials it didn't.  
>Finn was kind of a douche. I mean everyone jeered at me and he did nothing sometimes he even laughed. If these losers knew anything they wouldn't be laughing oh no they would be hididng in terror. Oh well Life is hard and than you die.<p>

"Hey babe." Finn says walking over a kissing my cheek.

"Hey Finn, so I was thinking about the set list for regionals and I just have the best ideas I can't wait for glee today!" I notice his eyes glaze over. All I have to do is start talking and I don't have to listen to all of the unintelligable crap that comes out of his mouth. Ok so I really like glee, singing, and broadway but I am not the obsessed loser I lead everyone to believe.

I walk into first period biology and immediatley am bored. I learned all of this stuff last year in Forks. I was held back a year due to the fact I didn't go to any of my classes after um HE left me alone in the woods.

GLee...

Finally its glee time. I walk in and everyone immediatley stops talking and looks at me. I roll my eyes smile and wave. "Hello guys!" say overly happy. I ignore all of the whispers.

walks in wearing one of his stupid sweater vests. Sometimes I really wonder about that guy and his hair! Oh my god how much hair gel do you think he uses?

"I have a new assignment for you guys. You have to sing a song that relates to your life. I want it to be deep and meaningful."

"Oh snap! I have a song already!" Santana yells. Hmm this is gonna be good.

I sit there trying not to fall on the ground laughing as she sings Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus. Holy Crap thats comical. Hmm I guess thats her version of deep and meaningful.

Every one claps for her like she just made some emotional and empowering speech.

"Oh hello." says to the guy standing at the door.

I sit unmoving in my seat holy crap. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Bells." Jacob says walking over to me. I jump out of my seat and run over and hug him. Jacob lifts me up and swings me around.

"Jacob I missed you."

"I missed you to Bella but I do have on question. What the hell are you wearing."

I start laughing. "Its all part of Charlie's enjoy life and get out of depression plan."

"Hot Dam you will never be living this down. Wait till the guys see this they will die laughing! You gotta love Charlie."

"Hold up what the hell is a hunk like you doing talking to man hands?" Santana asks in her usual bitchy manner.

"Um whos manhands? I'm talking to my best friend Bella here."

"Bella? Who is Bella? And get your hands off my girlfriend!" Finn says angrily.

"Gi-ha-rl-haha-fr-hahhaha-iend-hahahah" Jacob says attempting to say girlfriend but instead fails due to his insesent laughing.

"Whats so funny about that?"

"First of all Bella doesn't date well as she puts it 'stupid meatheads that take joy in getting pushed around by other boys'"

"You still havn't answered why do you keep calling Rachel Bella?"

"Cause thats her name isn't it Bells."

"Uh yea guys Bella is my real name."

"Wait what else have you not told us?"

"My two "dads" are actually my uncles my dad lives in Washington and my mom and her new husband live in Forida. Wait I do have on question why are you here Jacob?"

"Umm well Victoria was wondering where you went off to and she was coming down for a visit so I decided to come down first and bring you back so you can stay with the whole family."

Oh crap Victoria is back.

"Oh that sounds like a good plan."

"Two problems which one do you want to hear first the worst one or the slight bump in the rode problem?"

"Um lets hear the slight bump in the rode."

"Well Victoria is very ademant about seeing you so she wants to see your friends to and by friends I mean the glee club."

"Wait if thats the slight bump in the rode maybe I don't want to hear the big problem."

"Uhh well 3 of the Cullens are back."

I take in a sharp breath shit.

"Ok, so the Cullens being back aren't that big of a problem that should have been the bump in the road!"

"I don't want to see you hurt again Bella!"

"Yea well to freakin late! Which 3 are back?"

"Uhh the blonde and her boyfriend and the short one that looks like a pixie."

"Ok, ok that I can deal with whats the plan?"

"Well guess what New Directions? You guys have won an all expense paid trip to Forks Washington!" Jacob said with fake enthusiasm.

"Wait hold up whats going on?" Mr. Shue said finally speaking up.

"Well I am having a family reunion in Forks. Forks has a really good glee club and you know we can compete against them." I say trying to get them to come with us.

They all seemed to agree which made my job easier.

I had to get the entire club to come. If Victoria was after me should would be after everyone I knew. Even if I didn't give a rats ass about any of them I would feel bad if they died because of me so the only logical thing to do is to bring them with me to forks and the wolves can help me take watch them until Victoria was killed.

Knowing some of the Cullens were in Forks made me nervous. I don't know what would happen if I were to see Edward again.

All I really knew is I am going to be excited to see the wolves again!

* * *

><p>and I am going to stop here:)<p>

tell me what you think.

Like it? Love it? Review it!

AshLiz


	2. Chapter 2

….Continues where we left off…

"Wait so when do we leave for Forks?" asks

"Umm well all of you guys can come over to my house right now and we can sort out all of the details how does that sound?" I ask trying to get this show on the road already.

"Umm first off I don't want to go to your house manhands I might catch ugly and we wouldn't want that." Santana says

"First off ugly isn't contagious if it was I would have gotten it from you a while ago. Second we leave tomorrow morning for Forks so if you want to come and skip school and not have to make up the work than I would suggest you come with us." Jacob snickers as I say this. I do occasionally have a way with words.

"Ok lets get this show on the road."

I drove to my house with everyone following behind me. Uhh why did the past always rear its ugly head!Victoriawas going to be a major problem. I just want her to die already I mean seriously shes like a cat how many freakin live does she have? I hope New Directions doesn't find out about all of the vampires and werewolves because that is just to much to explain. Uhh when did everything get so complicated?

We pull up to my house. I yell for my unlces but I guess they aren't home. I begin laying out the plan for everyone. I tell them what to pack and that we are leaving at 6 am the next morning. Nobody was to happy about that except for the always happy Mr. Shue.

Everybody went home to pack and would meet back at my house so they could sleep over that way we would all be ready in the morning. I was really tired so Jacob and I decided to watch a movie until everyone got back. We decided on Lethal Weapon because come on it's a classic and its hilarious! I was curled up into Jacob's side. I had forgotten how good it feels because hes always so warm.

I hear people entering my house but I don't really look up, if it was danger Jacob would have been up and at it.

"What the hell!" I hear Finn yell.

I look up slightly dazed I guess I fell asleep since the entire New Directions was in my living room and it looks like Finn just got here. "What?" I ask confused.

"Why the hell are you all warm and fuzzy with this..this… Dog!" Finn says. Ok so he isn't one with words. I bust up laughing and so does Jacob.

He looks really frazzled now. "What you think this is funny? Come on Rachel I'm your boyfriend hes just some guy."

"First off Finn hes not some guy hes my best friend. He's like my brother so its not ok for me to lay my head on my brother like friend but its ok for you to sleep with Santana."

"Wha-what? How did you…."Finn starts to say.

"Oh at a lose for words Finnessa? Truth is I am way smarter than youlimalosers give me credit for and for the record we are through." And with that I turn on my heels calling back see you losers in the morning bright and early.

I head upstairs to pack. Jacob comes in laughing his head off and flops down onto my bed.

I pack what little stuff I actually like from this place and set it down by the door.

"So does he still have a what the heck just happened face on him?" I ask Jacob

"If by that you mean the face where he looks constipated while trying to solve quantum physics than yes that's the face he has on." Oh gosh why did I even bother dating him.

"Uhh lets turn in I want to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Night Bells."

"Night." I say before slipping into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok I know I have not updated in a while and I'm really sorry. I have been super super busy! I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will hopefully be posting another chapter today if I get it finished. I just wanted to put a chapter out there for all of you who have been patiently waiting.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Glee nor do I claim to own either.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone I am really sorry it has taken so long to update. I am going through some personal stuff right now so writing has not been my main priority. I know this is short and I apologize I will try to update more often. Remember I loveee reviews:)

* * *

><p>We all wake up extremely early the next morning. Uhh I hate mornings. They suck ass.<p>

I take a quick shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a pair of black converse. I run my bags to the car and have Jacob load everyone else stuff into the 3 cars we will use.

I make sure everyone is up and within 30 minutes we are on the road. I take the Volvo with Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt. Jacob takes a few of the glee clubbers and Mr. Shue takes the rest. About 3 hours later we make it to our first rest stop. Everyone gets out and does their business and before we know it were on the road again.

The car ride gives me a lot of time to think. Uhh what if Edward is back. I mean I love him like there is no tomorrow but come on he freakin dropped me with the snap of a finger what happened to vampire love is forever and all that crap. I am kind of excited to see Alice though. Her and I get a long so well. She is like my best friend.

Anyway I guess it would be good to see my dad again. I really do miss him I didn't think it would be that bad to stay away from him since we were never that close but living with him for that while actually made us pretty close.

I look at the signs and notice we are only about a couple miles from Forks. Wow we made pretty good time. Only a 2 day drive. I notice Jacob pulling off what is he doing? Wait a minute I know what that slimy bastard is doing! He is leading my through the back way to the Cullens house! I almost didn't recognize it due to the shrubbery being grown in and blocking the road. I stop the car suddenly and wait for Jacob to notice I wasn't driving behind him. I see him stop shortly and get out of the car.

"Bella whats going on? Why did you stop?" He asks.

"You damn well know why I stopped! You think I wouldn't notice?" I yell. This got the attention of all the glee clubbers they all climbed out of the cars to get a better view.

"Bella come on its dark get back in the car."

"Fine but we are turning around and heading back to town and we can stay at my place!" I say.

"Nope not gonna happen we were offered a very nice place to stay and even I am ok with staying there in this situation so come on Bells do it for your friends I mean you wouldn't want them sleeping in a car all night?"

"Yes that is exactly what I want! Now everyone lets get back in the cars and turn around."

"NO! Bells come on they offered to let us stay there come on! Pixie said she was the only one going to be there!"

"Her name is Alice not pixie. Fine!" I say stomping my foot and finally giving in. Uhh this is going to be a long night.

We head up the dirt road towards the Cullens house. It hasn't changed a bit. I pull the car up to the front of the house and have everyone grab their bags. We all head up to the front door and I opened the front door. They always keep it unlocked. Alice walks down the stairs. "BELLA!" she yells throwing her arms around me. "I missed you so much Bella!"

"I missed you to Alice." I say honestly.

"Well all of you I am Alice. I set up the downstairs so you can all sleep on the couches or blow up mattresses." Alice directs them while I set my bag down on the stairs and let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. Man this was going to be one long week.


End file.
